


Child :Rearing

by mistressofcliche, PTchan



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: After Re 56, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But it's all just fluff in the end, Chibi!Haise, Fluff, Gen, Grandpa Arima, M/M, Mpreg, Sort of serious start, Tg characters being parents, Uncle Ayato, drabble-ish, happiness, tokyo ghoul :re - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressofcliche/pseuds/mistressofcliche, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PTchan/pseuds/PTchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After recovering his memories and eating the one-eyed owl’s Kakuja, the now Kaneki Ken (once more, with feeling) found himself experiencing some very strange side-effects.</p><p>And he might now need help from his old friends, and maybe even some new ones, if he wants to keep this precious life safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kaneki

**Author's Note:**

> PT: Basically, this fic came to being when I showed this = [post](baragaki-s.tumblr.com/post/134663774573/eto-and-the-cordyceps-fungus) to my friend/co-writer mistressofcliche, and she suddenly asked me ("Do you think Kaneki's going to have a child??") 
> 
> And thus, this fic ^^ 
> 
> XDD
> 
> So I know it starts out all serious and stuff, but we swear it's all fluff ;w;

Hello, this is Kaneki. Yes, Kaneki, or at least that’s the name I’ve taken for myself now that I have all my memories back… I don’t really know anymore, to be honest.

I still work at the CCG. People still call me Haise. My team… (thankfully Shizaru’s kakuhou was still functioning, and he was able to recover after I gave him some of my meat) have been treating me like normal, and I do still feel like Haise, but at the same time I’m not. And despite everyone trying to act otherwise, they all know it too. (The old looks of distaste and disgust I’ve been getting before have now evolved to wariness and tension. I’m a ghoul, and they all know they stand little chance against me on their own.)

But anyway, that’s not what i wanted to write about. This thing is, after my run in with the One-eyed owl, or Takatsuki-san I now know, (no wonder her books were so realistic… I’m having mixed feelings about them now…) something strange has been happening to me. I know it had something --no, a lot-- to do with me eating her Kakuja, but it’s not like I’m going any crazier than I was before. If that were the case, then Arima-san would’ve put me down much earlier.

It’s just… my stomach feels heavier these days, and I’ve begun to crave food a lot more. And I’ve been getting a lot of mood swings lately that it’s seriously worrying me…

If Hide were here, he’d probably say something along the lines of “Dude, you sound like you’re pregnant or something”

Hide…. Where is he now…? What happened to him…? I can’t… still can’t remember anything from that night. Did he… please, did he get away safely? I want to find him… I need to see him, to know he’s okay… that I haven’t--


	2. Kaneki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's chapter 2 ^^

It’s getting worse. The pain, the hunger. I think I’m going crazy after all.

The others have begun to notice. My squad is worried sick. Arima-san too. He’s been asking questions lately, too many questions I can't answer, and he kept on asking me to see Doctor Chig. He’s been hovering around me far too frequently for his usually busy schedule.

But I can’t tell them anything. I can’t possibly do that after I knocked Ui unconscious, making him vow not to tell anyone about the one-eyed king’s play.

That’s probably why they’re going to have me exterminated soon. I just know it. It’s inevitable. Only a matter of time.

I can’t stay here any longer. But where will I go? And what should I do?

There’s been no sign of Hide. Not since the Anteiku raid. Not his old apartment, his workplace, even the CCG databases. Nowhere. I need to see Hide… even if just to know he’s alive… but what would that do, exactly. Even if I find him, I can’t ask him for anything. Not after--

...Touka-chan… I can probably go to Re:... but… will she accept me? I haven’t… She’s been so nice to ‘Sasaki’ but he’s… not entirely here anymore...

But no. I’ll be hunted when I escape from here, and if I go there, then it will end up like Anteiku all over again… I can’t...

I hiss as a sudden pain surged up my spine, suddenly feeling my head collide with the hard surface of the table as my hands involuntarily moved to shield my stomach.

“Haise?!” Arima-san asked, and it was funny how he almost sounded concerned, but I waved it away with a small apology, a natural excuse I know he doesn’t buy at all. He looks at me strangely, intensely, and then his gaze shoots to my arms covering my stomach, and I resisted the urge to flinch and bare my teeth.

“You really should get yourself checked” he offered for the umpteenth time, and just like all the others, I replied with “No. I’m fine. I swear it’s nothing” before turning to leave.

I can’t stay here like this. It’s too dangerous. But I have nowhere else to go, so I’ll have to make do on my own. I can do it.

Somewhere easy to hide. Without much people so I won’t have to hurt anyone. Close to suicide spots so I can feed.

Somewhere safe… at least until--- A sudden kick made me flinch, and I placed a reassuring hand on it. 

It’s alright.

We’ll be alright. I promise…

I’ll protect you…


	3. Touka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PT: This fic is surprisingly well received OAO I sort of cant believe it XDDDD
> 
> Well anyway, Chapter 3 here ;3 enjoy ^w^

A loud crash from the back of the shop shocked me awake that night, followed by frantic knocking, and I immediately rushed down to see what had happened.

Opening that door gave me the shock of my life.

It was… Sasaki-san? Kaneki? I didn’t know for sure. All I know was that he looked absolutely horrible, his clothes torn and dirty, dried mud and -taking a whiff-- blood coating nearly every inch of his skin.

And then he opened his mouth, and his words made my whole world turn around. “T-Touka-chan… I need… help,” he practically wheezed. His voice sounding so tired and lost that it made my heart ache.

 _Touk-chan_ he said... there was no doubt about it. This was Kaneki. And Kaneki, the idiot, for the first time, was asking for help. 

So without saying another word, I pulled him in by the arm, pushed him down on the nearest seat and began to make some coffee. 

Silence permeated the air as I poured the hot water, and I wondered if my guest had somehow fallen asleep. Of course, it wasn’t until I finished setting down the cups that I finally noticed the anomaly that was staring me right in the face. 

I thought it might’ve been his arms crossed in the darkness, but now, under the lamplight, I could see that his stomach was swollen. A big round lump, almost like… 

“It’s true.” I started, not expecting to hear him speak. He was looking right at me, his eyes pained and far too exhausted it made my heart clench. He raised a hand, gently stroking the swollen area barely contained under his loose black shirt. 

And as if I hadn’t been shocked enough for one night, he said 

“It seems…. I’m pregnant.” 

“.....” with absolutely no idea how to respond to that aside from pushing his cup of freshly brewed coffee towards him, I grabbed the phone. “Nishiki, get your ass over here. I need help. I don’t care if it’s the middle of the night, bring your girlfriend if you have to!”


	4. Kaneki

In the end I couldn’t make it. The pain grew more and more excruciating as time passed to the point I could barely stand.

It was true. My body was changing. My stomach was bulging, and I could sense the life inside me. It was creepy. And very very uncomfortable.

There was a life inside a half-ghoul like me, a man at that. I don’t even know if the life was going to become a normal ghoul or some mindless monster born of that woman’s kakuja.

Still… it was a life. And it was my duty to protect it until it became able to protect itself. But weak and tired as I am now, I can’t protect it.

Not from the CCG or the malicious ghouls.

Did you know that to ghouls who practice cannibalism, it appears that newborns and their mothers happen to be the most delicious? One of them told me that, right before he tried to eat me. Right before I ate him.

I was surprised, because somehow, ghouls tasted much better to me than before. And as chilling as that thought was, I had to move.

Now I had no other choice.

Going to An-- Re: it was Re: now. Going to Re: was my last resort. Asking for help... was all I could do.

I wonder how the Quinx are faring without a mentor… Hinami-chan…. I need to somehow get her out…. I wonder if Arima-san is out hunting for me too….

And maybe… maybe Touka-chan knew something… about Hide. I need… we need… Hide…. Where are you?


	5. Nishiki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After four chapters written by the awesome PTchan, I finally have one to contribute! This is certainly helping us keep the goal 'write every day'~ It's very encouraging. A big thanks to everyone who's read and left comments so far, you guys keep us going (and also help us learn from our mistakes, so we can continue to improve)!

It wasn’t even the phone call at some ungodly hour that irked me the most. I was used to those from Kimi, calling to make sure I was still alive, and I had gotten used to hearing her voice when I answered late night phone calls. No, the trouble here was that Touka had been the culprit this time, and she had practically demanded I drop everything (i.e. my sleep; fuck you, Touka) and rush to :Re as if my life depended on it. I’m almost positive it didn’t, but when you’re a ghoul (and an S-rate one, at that), you quickly learned to take heed of warnings of that nature.

So grumbling all the while, I got dressed, called Kimi and told her to get her ass to the café (“Look, I promise I’m not dying this time. Or disappearing. Just meet me there. Yeah, love you too or whatever.”), and then I was out the door with a hat pulled low over my head. Because stupid nosy neighbors didn’t know when to keep their noses out of other people's business.

It wasn’t long before I arrived at the back entrance, slipping in with the spare key Touka had given me. “This better be good,” I told her the second I stepped into the kitchen, and then I promptly did a double-take. “What the - Sasaki? The fuck is this, a sting?”

I glanced from the distressed Touka to Sasaki, who clearly looked different and held himself like - “Wait, Kaneki?” From the slight nod, I took that as a yes and swore under my breath. “You needed my help for this, Touka?” Yeah, it was a lot to take in, but this was why they had created :Re in the first place, for wayward ghouls like this moron that needed a place to go. So why did Touka look like she was ready to blow a gasket any second?

Then I gave Kaneki a proper glance over and paused, brow furrowing as I asked, “You picking up the Binge Eater’s old habits? That’s quite a stomach you’re growing. You trying to feed two people or something?”

From the abrupt paling and Touka vigorously shaking her head, I caught on that maybe I shouldn’t have said that. Because apparently it was true, and this was usually where I would say ‘You’re literally screwed’, but all that came out was a, “Fuck, where’s Kimi when you need her.” I was not equipped to deal with this.


	6. Touka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Back to PT here x3
> 
> Sorry, still no long chapters ^^; but hey! We do update everyday right? ^^;;;;; hehehehe...... (I cant write TTwTT)

“So… how… far along are you?” was the very first thing I asked him.

I haven’t seen him in two years, found him with amnesia and with the Doves, then he disappears and now he’s back at my doorstep with an unnatural bulge in his stomach and the first thing I ask him is ‘how pregnant are you?’. 

Not ‘How are you?’ or ‘So you remember us now?’ or hell, even “Why the hell are you pregnant??’ (and oh how I want to ask him).

He could’ve been experimented on for crying out loud. That… that thing could’ve been implanted in him!! (And God… if that’s true I can’t even fight anymore.)

I suck. I suck. I can’t believe myself. But now the question is out, and the awkwardness in the atmosphere.

How he replies, if he replies, is the only only thing that can save this conversation at all.

I heard Nishiki cough from the corner, and I resisted the urge to clock him just once. 

Kaneki blinked, once, twice, before a soft smile crossed his face. It was barely there, but the sight of it made my heart ache. 

It’s been far too long.

“Almost full term, if it’s… normal,” he replies softly, his expression shutting down for just a moment, and I just wanted to hug him right then.

“...I see,” I say instead, looking at his stomach. By the way he was caressing it, it was obvious that no matter where it was from, he treasures it. “Then I guess we all have to be ready then,” I continue, flashing him my most sincere smile.

He stares at me with confusion, yet another look I seriously missed, and I stood up, placing both hands on my waist as I stared down at him. “To throw a baby shower, of course!! Those are nice right? You’re the first person I know who’s going to have a baby and I’ll be damned if I miss this chance to throw one!!”

From behind me, I heard Nishiki choke. Kaneki too looked completely disbelieving, and I smirked to myself. 

But I am serious. With the utter disaster that was this guy’s life, a bit if fun wouldn’t hurt. Everyone had been making plans for a hypothetical Welcome Home party, after all (courtesy of a certain hyperactive someone) and if we’re going to have a baby, then it’s simple enough to change it to a baby shower.

“Don’t worry. It will only be the old gang. I can close up shop for a day.”

“B-but Touka-chan--!!!”

“No buts, Kaneki. You came here asking me for help. So if I say I want to throw a party, I will.”

“So we’re really doing it, huh?” Nishiki mumbled, and she could just hear the smile in his voice. “He’ll be damn happy.”

“He’s organizing it just as soon as he can walk. So, first off Kaneki, when was the last time you slept? I read in a book that fatigue is absolutely horrible for the baby, so drink your coffee and head upstairs. You can use any room. Get some sleep. Go,” I ordered, making plans already in my head.

It was late, I’m tired, Kaneki is pregnant. I need to sleep. 

I‘ll deal with this in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PT: Re 57..... murder... I'm dead. Sui-san is the culprit. He tore my heart out and ripped it to shreds.
> 
> TTTATTT


	7. Nishiki

Now that Touka had gone upstairs (dammit, I’m the one that should be resting), I was left in the uncomfortable situation of making small talk with someone I hadn’t spoke to in ages. You know the feeling: awkward atmosphere, an exchange of nervous smiles (but in my case, grumpy frowns), and last but not least, the inevitable mundane chatter that always set my teeth on edge.

Why the hell was the weather the only thing people could think of when put on the spot like this? I didn’t have an answer honestly, because I’d fallen into the same rut myself, asking, “Right, yeah. Lots of sunshine today. Did you enjoy some time frolicking through the fucking flowers on your way here?”

“... Nishio-senpai, are you being sarcastic?”

No, unfortunately I was not. That just slipped out there before I slammed on a filter. But no need to tell Kaneki that. “Oh, you could tell? I’ll be more subtle next time.”

Kaneki gave one of those quiet laughs that used to make me cringe but now just made me want to lean in and hear it a little better. It had been too long since we spent time together like this. I forgot what having Kaneki as a friend had entailed. A half-ghoul he might be, but he understood better than any of my so-called human friends combined, sometimes even more so than Kimi. And then there was that nurturing aura of his, that he just naturally seemed to possess. It was as if he was ready to help and love anyone who offered him an opportunity to do so.

As much as I bolstered and mouthed off about it, I had missed him. He was the turning point in my life that helped me realize something important. And I couldn’t ignore someone with that much significance in my life, now could I? “So, mind telling me why you came here? To us, I mean.” I wanted to hear him say it and confirm that he was truly back, that we were just as important to him too.

He turned his head away, hand on his chin. “I don’t exactly have anywhere else to go. Who else would take me in?”

“Bullshit.” I could call it a mile off; I was the Master of it. “Like I thought, we were second fiddle, weren’t we? Who did you really want to go to?” I already knew, though. After all, when the sun’s that glaring and obvious, you get the picture pretty quickly and avert your eyes before it does any lasting damage.

Kaneki glanced back at me then, beseeching me to fill in the blanks for myself, but I wanted to hear him say it. I wasn’t giving him an easy out. Putting his head in his hands, the half ghoul mumbled, “I wanted to find Hide, okay? That’s why I’m here, and that’s who I would have gone to if I could find him. He’s important to me. Just like Kimi is to you.” He must have saw something, a tell probably, because he pleaded, “Y-you know where he is, right? Please tell me, I need to see him.”

I leaned back in my seat then, expression shuttered.“Like hell you’re going anywhere any time, not looking like a pregnant seahorse. You’re going to sit your fat ass right there and tell me why you think Blondie McBlonderson should even want to see you. Last I checked, he was missing a few parts thanks to you.”

“What!” The chair Kaneki had been sitting in only moments before tipped backwards, clattering to floor. “That’s ...”

“What ghouls do,” I shrugged, finishing for him. Then I carelessly got to my feet and mockingly leaned closer to him. “Guess I’m not the only one who’s taken a bite out of someone precious to me.” I meant it as a form of camaraderie - of understanding - but he lashed out as soon as I said it, his eyes going dark and mismatched as I was knocked into the table with strength enough to jar my hip and snap a few tendons.

I swore and grabbed my side, cradling it protectively. “Jeez, you act like you're first person who's something they regret. God fucking dammit, get over yourself.”

“You, Nishio Nishiki, need to watch your mouth.” I redirected my gaze to the back doorway, gaping slightly. She was supposed to be on my side, what the hell. But she just breezed on passed me and swept Kaneki, enraged half ghoul and all, up into her arms, whispering a heartfelt, “Welcome back.”

Kaneki crumpled into the embrace with a half-sob, half-laugh. “I didn’t ... I couldn’t have!”

“Yeah, well, you need to get the fuck over it before you see lover boy. Because he’s already over it. And if he sees you freaking out, he’s just going to go back to being sullen and moody - and worst of all, insufferable! I am not putting up with that shit again.”

If she wasn’t busy with comforting Kaneki, I’m fairly sure Kimi would have reached over and slapped me. She sure had that look like she wanted to. But she didn’t. She merely sent me a glare, shook her head, and told Kaneki, “Don’t listen to a word he says when he’s like that. He doesn’t mean half of it. He’s just like that when he’s flustered.”

I crossed my arms, grumbling under my breath about traitors.

 


	8. Kimi

It wasn’t that Nishiki did it intentionally, but he had a callous side to him that had been cultivated through years of self-imposed isolation. He was a walking defense mechanism. The fact that he was even trying to reach out to Kaneki was a small wonder in itself, so I wasn’t going to overlook that, but he really needed to shut up. Right now. Because the last thing we needed was to push away the person we were working to support, however slight and in the background that support might be.

And, well, I also knew Nishiki would regret it. I would rather spare him - and myself - from having to lose anyone else this time around. We’d lost plenty already and that was more than enough. I would have asked him to go get some coffee, just to get him out of the way, but there were already a few cooling cups on the table and I suspected they really weren’t in the mood to finish them.

“How have you been, Kaneki?” I knew for a fact that Nishiki hadn’t asked this - probably had rattled off something painfully stupid and inane - so it was best to start at the beginning and get the story straight from the source. “It’s been a long time, hasn’t it. We were worried about you. Every single one of us,” I added. Partially because Kaneki looked so shattered, but mostly because it felt like the right thing to say, something Kaneki needed to hear more often.

The watery smile I received was enough to tell me the words were received, if not believed. “I’ve been better.”

I gave him a once-over. Then a twice-over. And finally concluded that yes, he probably had been. “Well, I think we have some catching up to do.” That was an understatement. “Why don’t we all sit down and you can tell us what you remember since you ...” How to phrase this, that was the tricky part.

“Since I woke up?” Kaneki solved the problem, though his expression was once more closed off. A bit too much like Nishiki, no wonder they were always arguing. “Well ...”

His story wasn’t exactly long, but it wasn’t short either. He never said anything about the child’s… other parent… if it had one at all, but it was nearly sunrise by the time he had concluded what led to this very moment, his final decision in coming here, and we’d gotten the gist of it. Or at least, Nishiki looked like he did. I didn’t understand even half of ghoul biology, let alone how it was physically possible for him to carry a child.

Regardless, I held no envy for this young man right then. I had seen a friend go through childbirth. And it looked excruciating. That was even with the right parts! What that meant for Kaneki, I didn’t know, but it wouldn’t be too much longer before we found out.

With those idle thoughts in mind, I asked, “Have you spoken to a doctor yet?” The way Kaneki immediately darted his eyes away, I could guess the answer for myself. “Hmm, you know ... if you’re thinking a natural, at-home birth, I hear midwives are the way to go. And I have a great candidate in mind.”

“Oi, Kimi, you -”

“Oh?”

Since Kaneki seemed genuinely curious, I continued, “Nishiki would make a great one. Really. And he’d happily volunteer. Wouldn’t you, sweetheart?”

Face-planting into the table, I could vaguely make out Nishiki’s mumbles of, “What the fuck do I know about this sort of thing?”

I thought I should remind him that, “You know plenty about cutting people open. I'm pretty sure you can handle this. Oh, and didn't you once take an elective for childbirth?"

"That was -"

"You secretly wanted to be a nurse, didn't you."

"WHEN THE HELL DID I EVER -"

"The angrier you get, the more you prove me right."

Soft, giddy laughter met our ears then and we glanced toward Kaneki, who couldn’t seem to hold back his amusement. “Thanks.... both of you. I ... I would like that very much, Nishio-senpai. For any help you’re willing to give.”

The smattering of red that spread across Nishiki’s cheeks was worth it in that moment. I hadn’t seen such an endearing expression on him since I told him he was stupid all those months ago, after I’d found him again. Stupid for thinking that I would leave him on his own, that breaking up with me would solve anything.

He was getting better at letting people in, though. Because his reply to Kaneki was a simple, “Don’t fucking make me regret this.” And in Nishiki-speak, that was a fancy way of saying, ‘I’ll help and do my very best for you.’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliche: I know Nishiki's a Pharmaceutical Major, but the idea of him wanting to be a nurse? Yeah, just one of my many, many headcanons for him. And Kimi is surprisingly fun to write! So yes, that's two more chapters down~


	9. Touka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! It's PT again with chapter 9~ XDD
> 
> Enjoy~

The first thing I thought of when I woke up this morning was that ‘Kaneki is back’.

I almost thought I’d been dreaming. I mean, he was back, black haired but still broken. And pregnant. Can’t forget about that.

How the Hell did he even get pregnant??

Massaging my eyelids, I slowly got up and went about my morning routine. It wouldn’t do good for me to panic or something over this…

Huh, it was tuesday today. Looks like I finally have something good to tell him. I hope the flower shop has some Irises today, white Poppies too, and Anemone along with the usual... that guy is so literal when it comes to flower meanings he forbade me from bringing him the general flowers (“You shouldn’t give anyone roses or carnations unless you love them!! You’ll give them false hope!!”) I almost can’t believe he’s a man at all.

I shake my head, preparing to head out.

Checking down the hall, I smiled when I saw our old friend curled up on one of the beds, and I crept in a little closer just to see the steady rise and fall of his chest. It was a calming sight, reassuring. He seemed to be in deep sleep, too, because it didn’t seem like he heard me at all.

Peeking into another room, I couldn't help but roll my eyes seeing our resident love birds huddled together. So it seems they hadn’t left after all.

I took a few moments to watch them sleep, my eyes flicking over to the human.

There are times when I forget there are humans with us now, so closely associated with ghouls. It still made me worry for her, but considering how she still stuck by shitty Nishiki’s side even after the guy became an S rate, there’s almost no way I can ask her to go.

I just hope we can keep her safe, and she doesn’t do anything more stupid like that bastard.

“Touka,” a gruff voice called, and I turned to face my co-worker.

Yomo-san was staring at me from the stairs, his eyes wide and questioning, and I flashed him a smile.

Creeping downstairs finally, I was a bit surprised to find there was already coffee waiting... 

I waited until both me and Yomo-san were seated before taking a sip.

“Ken,” he began… well, stated, since he probably won’t continue, but I knew what he was asking anyway.

“He’s back, Yomo-san. Came in last night after you left to collect some food. And guess what?” I grinned at him, genuine, albeit not quite as happy as it would seem. “He actually asked for help.” 

His expression didn’t change, but there was a slight sparkle in his eyes that told me he was as relieved as I was.

A comfortable silence settled between us as we drank our coffee, our sensitive ears picking up the soft sounds of the city morning.

Finally, he broke it with, “Visiting today?” 

I rolled my eyes. “Gotta break the news some way. And he’s our organizer so he can’t miss out.”

“He’ll be very happy won’t he? That Kaneki’s back,” he stated blankly, and I smirked.

“Tell me about it. I’m preparing to have my ears talked off today, but I also kinda hope my escape plan works too,” I joked, and my grin widened when I spotted the slight tug at the corners of his lips. 

I sighed, content, tracing the rim of my cup. “Almost there,” I whispered.

Of course, I wasn’t dumb or optimistic enough to think that this was all there is. I’m pretty sure at this point that Kaneki’s being hunted. Hinami’s missing. There was that huge operation that made Trashiyama practically vanish all of a sudden. Ayato is still… And… Koma-san, Irimi-san, and the Manager… are never coming back…

But still, sitting with Yomo-san, here in this peaceful cafe, drinking delicious hot coffee and listening to the slightest noises from upstairs….

“It’s almost like (Anteiku) home.”

I wonder if Yoshimura-san would be proud.


	10. Yoriko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! XDD PT again here ^w^  
> Sorry for the late chapter! Stuff happened ^^;;
> 
> But hey! Look who we have here XDDDD

Oh. My. GOD!!

Just my luck!!!

Two years. Two. Whole. YEARS of no contact. Who would’ve thought that the grocery close to our shop running out of our brand of cheese would lead to this fateful reunion!!

Uwaaaaahhh!! Touka-chan has turned into a real beauty it brings tears of joy to my eyes~~

B-but… somehow I feel nervous… I couldn’t just call out to her right?? I-I mean that would be bad right? Especially since she’s a ghoul and all, and I’m the girl who kept feeding her human food…

She was a ghoul all along. Oh my GOD Touka-chan I am so sorry!!!! I swear I didn’t know!!

But!! But!! I swear I won’t force feed you anything anymore, so p-please don’t hate me….

Anyways what am I even doing hiding behind this pillar?? I should just go talk to her, right??? I should. Definitely!! I mean, we’re best friends right?

…...who haven’t been in contact for two whole years….

I crouched down, feeling my heart drop.

That’s right… she hadn’t even texted me at all since that incident two years ago… does that mean she doesn’t want to be friends with me anymore?

I could’ve cried at the thought if I hadn’t been distracted by Touka-chan entering a flower shop and coming back out with a bouquet of assorted flowers. 

They were beautiful, all those bright and sunny flowers. 

I wonder what they’re for? Work decoration maybe? Does she have a shop? She did say she wanted to own a coffee shop before… AH!! O-o-or maybe… does she--!! 

A-a-a boyfriend??? 

W-well it has been two years but--!!

When she started walking again, somehow, without knowing it, I started after her, just out of sight…. Well, supposedly… I don’t really know how far a ghoul’s senses go but…. 

Wow… am I really skipping work to stalk my best friend? B-but!! I haven’t seen her in two years!! A-and I don’t even know how she’s been or anything and I’m too scared to talk to her yet and she was right there and I know nothing about her now and I might not see her after this and I totally should just go talk to her b-but!!!!

I’m the worst!!

Touka-chaaaaan!!! I’m reeally sorry!!! Please forgive me for this!!!!

In the end, I followed her all the way to the local hospital, where she entered, and I stared up at the establishment a bit worriedly.

She was visiting a patient? Was it a friend? Could Ayato-kun be back???

...aah, but… ghouls can’t enter hospitals right? Didn’t they have regenerative powers or something?  
...

Pursing my lips and making a split second decision, I ran through the automatic doors… only to find her gone….

Errr….

“Can I help you?” a kind lady from the reception desk suddenly asked, making me jump, and I blushed a bit as I approached her. Wringing my hands together awkwardly….

“U-Uhm… My friend who was here earlier… she ah…comes here often…?” I asked meekly.

“Ah, Kirishima-san? Yes. She’s very close friends with one of our coma recovery patients.”

“I see…” A coma recovery patient? ...was it someone from that incident two years ago after all…?

Maybe I should leave.

“They’re on the Second Floor, room 223,” the receptionist stated, and I flushed. No use going back now!!

“Thank you!!” I bowed and headed there anyway. Aah, my boss is already going to kill me later anyway, might as well follow this mission through to the bitter end!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... uh...  
> Shameless advertising ^^;; 
> 
>  
> 
> [Re - Order Made](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=xyaBADuJqk4/)


	11. Hide

Ah, it was _hot_ today. Sweltering, actually. Had they turned on the heat or something?

I refused to accept a fever as the culprit and stripped out of my shirt with minimal difficulty (I’d gotten the hang of it finally!), just as my door opened and I flashed a 1000 watt smile at the nurse I was expected to be checking in at the moment. I was pleasantly surprised it was my other expected guest.

“You’re early,” I told her, in mock askance, “to what do I owe this benevolence?”

“Shut up,” Touka methodically emptied the flower vase beside my bed and arranged the new assortment of flowers with the air of someone who was avoiding the question. Oh, this was going to be fun.

Looming over her shoulder, I hummed thoughtfully in her ear, just because I knew that would annoyed her. “You’re getting better at picking out flowers,” I nodded sagely, “that’s great.”

I still remembered waking up to a potted plant staring me in the face and being horrified. Had someone actually thought I would live out the rest of my life in the hospital? The mere thought had terrified me. Like I had time to waste when my best friend was out there and alone! Except my body hadn’t agreed with my sentiments and made it apparent that two years in limbo left much to be desired in the mobility department.

Reaching around Touka, I played with a flower petal, commenting, “And they’re not even sunflowers this time.” The arrangement was shouting joy and happiness, but there was an underlying plead that I wondered if she even recognized. “Beautiful, what made you pick stargazer lilies and blue irises?” It was far from the usual bouquet and worth getting an answer, if only to see a frustrated blush spread across her cheeks.

“It wasn’t me,” Touka spun to face me then and I took a startled step back, “so take a wild guess who chose them.”

_Hey Hide, do you know what you remind me of?_

_No, sorry, I can’t read minds. But that would be so cool, then I could swoop in and save you at the drop of a hat!_

_Yeah, keep dreaming. Idiot. I was talking about the flowers. I ... every time I see blue irises I think of you. Do you know why?_

_Hmm, because I’m a majestic prince._

_Be serious for once! Well, there’s that, but think about it. What do they mean?_

_Oh._

Sometimes it paid off to cultivate interests in the obscure. And developing a fascination in flowers had won me the most irreplaceable of memories. The day Kaneki had surprised me with a trip to Hokkaido, to the Sasaki Farm. Nothing but sunflowers and poppies and cosmos for miles, and it was breathtaking. But even more than that, I had been taken in by the softest smile I had ever seen him wear, like a weight had temporarily been lifted from his shoulders. Moments that were as fleeting as a flower in winter.

I was hesitant to share this treasured memory with anyone else and so answered with a feigned cluelessness that I knew would set my guest on edge. “Nope, no one’s coming to mind. You’ll have to tell me all about this mystery person. Come have a seat.”

Touka’s response was a deadpan look. It practically screamed, “ _Are you kidding me?_ ”

I merely laughed and steered her to the nearest seat, which happened to be the one closest to the bed so I could plop on to it with all the grace of a fat cat. That was to say, none once so ever. “So, spill. Who was my wonderful benefactor?”

“Are you really that stupid?” She didn’t seem to think so, and I was flattered.

“Maybe. Maybe not. Maybe I just want to hear the truth before I jump to wildly speculative theories. Yeah, definitely that last one.” I leaned back, supporting myself with my one good arm and pretending not to notice the way she was observing my chest. Pity wouldn’t erase the scars, nor would I want to erase them. They were mine to bear. “Okay, enough stalling. Let’s hear it already. Give me all the juicy details!”

Touka sighed and crossed her legs, her gaze settling somewhere over my head as if she wasn’t sure where she was supposed to be looking when she delivered the news, “He’s back.”

It should have a been a given who that meant, a pleasant warmth spreading in my chest to accompany those words, but I couldn’t help but tease, “Oh? Who, your brother?”

The souring of her expression proved I might have overstepped my boundaries with that one. “You are a moron _and_ an ass. I think we’re done here.” She stood up as if to leave and that _could not_ happen yet, I hadn’t even heard the whole story!

“Wait, wait! I’m sorry, Touka-chan, but come on! What am I supposed to think? You need to be specific. Ever heard of what assuming does to you?”

Her eyebrows shot up. “Yeah? I already think you’re an ass, though.” She sat back down though, reaching a decision. “Kaneki. It’s Kaneki. He’s finally back.”

And that was what I had been waiting for. No more of this ‘Sasaki Haise’ business that filtered through the grapevine. No more ‘Eyepatch’ or ‘Centipede’. Just Kaneki. He was back. I had to be grinning like an idiot, much like the one Touka thought I was, but I wasn’t going to stop anytime soon. That pleasant warmth had spread and it was much more bearable than the stifling heat of the room.

“That’s ...” There were no words to describe my thoughts right at this moment, none that would do it justice, but I could honestly say the happiness I felt knew no bounds right then. “That’s great,” I settled on, even if the words weren’t enough. “Now,” and here was the real question, “when is he visiting?” I had another week left in rehab before I could be discharged from the hospital. Surely he could visit before then. I doubt I’d be patient enough to wait otherwise.

Except Touka suddenly found her skirt to be the most interesting thing on the planet and I immediately suspected a problem with my request. Besides the obvious, the part where an SS-rated ghoul didn’t really need to be walking around in broad daylight, not with a giant bullseye painted on his back.

“About that,” Touka started, talking to her lap for the time being, “you see, here’s the thing ... Kaneki came to us - to me - with a ...” She was having a hard time explaining this, that was never a good sign. “Well, with a little problem.” She didn’t seem satisfied with that, though, and finally settled for bluntness, “Kaneki’s pregnant.”

I blinked. Surely I misheard that. Then the pleasant warmth morphed into an enraged inferno and I could feel my smile slip into a parody of the one I had been wearing before. “You don’t say,” no really, Touka had to be _joking_ , what fool would I have to kill - “but I don’t see that as a ‘problem’.” Oh no, any life Kaneki brought into this world was something to be treasured, regardless of logistics or probability. It was the other ‘parent’ that was the ‘problem’. “Actually,” and finally I felt like myself again, mischief coming out as I told her, “I’m looking forward to throwing that party even more now~! I told you it was going to big, but now it’s going be even bigger.”

Eyes sparkling, if only in my imagination, I went on to elaborate some of my grander schemes. Like haggling for an ice sculpture, hiring some entertainers, and of course the flower arrangements that would be plentiful, because nothing said ‘home’ and ‘something amazing’ better than the scent of freshly cut flowers in full bloom. “And then -”

Touka held up a hand, an amused smile of her own playing on her lips. “That’s more than enough. I trust your party will be one to live on in the history books,” she rolled her eyes, belying her words, “but I have to get back to the shop.” The unspoken meaning of that didn’t pass me by and I nodded, though I made sure to put on my best pout for good measure. “Oh don’t give me that look. You know you don’t want him running off any more than I do.”

She knew me so well, didn’t she. I waved her away. “Fine, fine. Go have your fun without me. Meanwhile, I’ll be plotting the most awesome-est party to ever party!”

“You do that.” This time when she stood I didn’t stop her, but as she was leaving, she turned one last time to look at me and met my gaze squarely. “By the way, I hope you liuke your surprise later, Nagachika.” From the looks of her smirk, it was something she was quite proud of and that couldn’t bode well for me. Surprises and Touka were never a good combination.

“Oi, Touka -” She was already gone, though, and I was left yelling after her, “Get back here! What surprise!”

Hours later, I ended up with a dozen assortments of flowers and little space to put them. Huh, guess she had ordered ahead of time for that baby shower.


	12. Yoriko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^

Staying just outside the door, behind a decorative plant, I strained my ears to listen inside. There were two voices there, Touka-chan’s, and the other was a guy! 

They sounded close… and I couldn’t help but pout. Touka-chan has stopped talking to me completely two years ago, and she sounds happy right now too. 

M-maybe I should go… after all… maybe she doesn’t even want to see me anymore….

But in the end, since I was already all stalker like anyway, and seriously curious and stressed out and my boss is probably gonna get mad at me later anyway…. I decided to stay until Touka-chan left, and then entered the hospital room.

“A-A-Are you Touka-chan’s Boyfriend????” I ended up blurting as soon as I was inside, and my face burned as I stared at the man on the bed, appaled at myself. 

Looking closer too, I instantly shrank into myself, feeling my stomach drop.

The man was missing his right arm, and down his chest a long scar, and when I found myself staring at his exposed shoulder…

W-were those teeth marks…?

W-was it Touka-chan?? D-did she accidentally get hungry and try to eat this guy?? What that why he was hear.

I gulped.

He looked older than me, probably by a few years, and apart from his obvious… condition, he was rather good looking. I wonder how he Touka-chan met... And when?

He stared at me for a few seconds, making me fidget, and I wonder if it would be ok for me to just run away, but then he smiled at me, all bright and sunny and natural like and I felt myself calm down.

Huh? How did that happen?

And then that he started laughing. I blushed.

“Touka-chan’s boyfriend? Me?” he sputtered out in between guffaws, and I had to say it was a pretty awe inspiring sight, seeing him the man in the hospital bed just laughing like he didn’t have a care in the world.

...I wonder who he is, exactly…

“No. Nuh-uh. Sorry. I wish, I really do. But sadly she likes someone else”

My heart dropped, along with my head. “I’m sorry….” so was it the one-sided love route? “So, just close friends?” 

“Naah, it’s fine. And hmm” he hummed, raising a hand to scratch at his chin. He grinned at me. “Rather than say ‘friends’ it’s more like ‘friendly rivalry’ I think. Cause we are aiming for the same guy and all” 

“..........”

And I gaped. Same guy……. HE WAS GAY???

Again he broke up into laughter, and I felt the sudden urge to crawl under a rock and die. 

“But more than that, miss, who might you be?” he asked me, and I jolted.

Wringing my hands together, I answered. “I-I’m… a friend of Touka-chan’s….” I mumbled out.

He hummed again, staring at me with a raised brow. “You say you’re her friend…. but you come here all sneakily and then demand answers from someone you’ve never met? I’d say that’s completely suspicious,” he stated, and I blushed again, directing my eyes to my feet.

God this was so embarrassing!!

“Err…. Right…….. uhm…….” I gulped. “M-my name’s Kosaka Yoriko… me and Touka-chan were classmates back in high school… and well… I haven’t seen her in a while and saw her today and… uhm….”

“Decided to stalk her?” the man prompted, I shut my eyes and nodded, ashamed.

He chuckled this time, soft, and I don't know if I was imagining the trace of fondness in that tone. “It’s okay. I won’t judge. Actually would’ve done the same thing if I found Kaneki in a less catastrophic time too, but yeah” he shrugged, making a motion with the stump on his right shoulder as if he was swinging it about. And then I understood what he meant.

“...you too…?” I mumbled, feeling a lump settle on my throat. His best friend was a ghoul too then, and a ghoul that stopped talking to him for some time too… and might’ve tried to eat him… oh...

He smiled, melancholic, but still bright. I almost couldn’t understand how he can smile like that, but… “Yeah. But he’s back now so I’m good” he grinned. 

And then his eyes turned serious, gazing at me. I flinched a bit at the sudden change, but held my ground. “And what about you? What’re you going to do about Touka-chan?”

“..... I just wanna talk to her” I mumbled out. And it was true. It’s not like I cared that she was a ghoul, I just want my best friend back…

“Great! Then we’ve got some planning to do!!” 

My brows furrowed. “Eh?”

“There’s gonna be a baby shower at her shop and I need help with the planning!!”

“A BABY SHOWER?? WHAT??? IS IT TOUKA-CHAN’S???” I cried out without knowing, my mouth agape.

“NOPE!! BUT SHE’S THE AUNT!!” he exclaimed as well.

“Let’s do it!!!!”

“Great!!”

“Touka-chan has a shop?”

“Yep, a Coffee Shop”

“..... do you think they’re hiring a chef at the moment?”

“I dunno. I don't think they have one though…” 

“I see….”


	13. Kaneki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PT: The Reveal!!  
> ^w^;
> 
> And yes. This guy is back to Shironeki with Black hair!! Because I have no idea who Meganeki is TTwTT

When I woke up, it was already past noon, and I took a few seconds just to stare at the wall clock in disbelief, my hand unconsciously moving to the swell on my stomach.

I couldn’t believe…. It’s been so long since I managed to sleep so much….

I must have been exhausted, I told myself, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. But I know that wasn’t entirely true. (As proven by the many, many sleepless nights i’ve suffered indefinitely.)

I felt completely at peace here, in this small shop. Listening to the sounds of the 20th ward through the windows of the building.

It was all so familiar. Even if the place was different, the building, the structure…

It felt so close to Anteiku. To home. 

Home… Hide….

They knew where he is. Touka-chan and the others. She said she was going to let me meet him.

But what can I say? What can I do after… after I….

“Last I checked, he was missing a few parts thanks to you.”

Nishio-senpai’s vpice rang in my head, making me shudder, and it was only the sudden twinge of pain in my abdomen that kept me from crouching into myself in the feeling of sheer guilt and despair. 

Hide was missing parts because of me.

I ate Hide.

Does he even want to see me?

Even though Touka said he’s alright, that he’d be happy, even asking me for flower recommendations…. I can't… I’m not….

A knock on my door made me jolt, and I cursed my absentmindedness.

If it was in any other place, any other people, I never would have let anyone surprise me. It would be suicide.

But because this is An…. :Re… Touka-chan’s place… my guard has completely disappeared it seemed.

The door opened, and I glanced at it just as Yomo-san came inside with hot coffee in both hands. “I heard you awake” he stated, placing the mugs on the table beside the bed I was on.

I nodded at him. “Thank you, Yomo-san…. I’m sorry for suddenly dropping in…” I trailed off, looking down.

He stared at me silently, his expression unchanging, and if it was before, I would've been completely unnerved. But this was Yomo-san. And this was what Yomo-san did.

And when I felt the back of his palm suddenly connect with my head rather painfully, I knew exactly what he meant.

‘Idiot’.

I couldn’t help it. I felt my mouth curved slightly at the edges, marvelling at the nostalgia and the peace.

I hope against all hope that it would last. ...if not for my sake, then this unborn life.

“...” Yomo-san was staring, and I cracked another sort-of smile, covering the area his eyes were inspecting with a hand and rubbing the swollen lump.

“It’s kinda unbelievable huh? That I have to be pregnant before I actually decided to come here” I mumble out, and wasn’t all that surprised when he simply grunted in reply.

That is, until he asked the question I’m most reluctant to answer. “So who is it?” he looked back to the lump.

I looked down, trying to hide my now wide eyes as I recalled the events that caused this, remembering that woman’s crazed laughter and her insincere “I love you”.

I almost laughed. Huh, so if the fight was the wedding, the conversation our vows, and my eating her Kakuja the consummation, it means that she and I are, technically, a legal couple.

“Eto” was all I said, and I felt the sudden shift in the silence, the sudden tension in the air, and I looked back up to meet Yomo-san’s glare. “It wasn’t intentional. I was hungry, and her Kakuja was the only thing available”

“Kakuja…” he began, brows furrowed. “How…”

“I don’t know. But it’s the only possible cause” I shrugged. 

“You seem calm”

“I had nine months to deal with it”

“Makes sense” he nodded, and then, after taking a sip of his coffee, his expression hardened considerably.

I did too, feeling my stomach twist in worried knots at the change in his demeanor. He looked down for a few seconds, and I waited with baited breath for what he might say next.

Does he think it’s a monster?

Does he want me to throw it away? 

Am I not allowed here after all?

“So…” he finally began, his eyes returning to me, wide and… nervous? “Does that mean I’ll be an Uncle?”

“......”


	14. Ayato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey guys ^^; PT here. Sorry for the suuper late update ehehe, but yeah. Here's a slightly long chap for you guys ;3
> 
> Belated Happy Holidays!! XDD

The Tree doesn’t care.

Of course they don’t. She was just a disposable pawn, not even a fighter (no matter how strong she actually is). She’s not worth the effort of a break out, not even a second glance.

‘It was better if she was killed,’ they said, because being kept in Cochlea for information had branded her a traitor to the Tree.

They didn’t care. And neither should I.

But try as I might, of course that’s not happening. I curse to myself silently, sitting out on the roof of one of our new base’s buildings. It was an abandoned hotel this time, the sudden comfort was somehow ironic.

“Do you want to get her back?” a voice asked from behind, and I turn slightly to regard the newcomer with a scowl. 

“Eto,” I greeted.

She’d been injured quite badly a few months ago, and it was surprising how slow her healing had been that Tatara-san had been keeping her away from missions for a while. 

The Invincible One-Eyed Owl, stuck in a bed recuperating. It was both funny and disturbing. And to think the one who did her in was that half-bastard.

“I’ll just half-kill you.”

Great… there goes my Sphenoid bone...

“You do, don’t you?” she asked me again, plopping down next to me and dangling her feet on the edge. 

I turn away.

Of course I do. But it’s not like the King cares, and admitting it would likely just get me punished by Tatara-san or something.

Childish humming reached my ears, and I felt the urge to just up and leave. But I don’t have anything to do now, I was alone on base, all the other leaders went out to challenge the God of Death who’d been going on a rampage, looks like. I can’t even excuse myself to go talk to Hina--

“Do you want to leave here, Aya-chan?”

I stayed quiet. Was she baiting me?

I do. I need to get Hina back, and you’re not letting me. 

“Hmmm… it’s been months and I haven’t heard from him, I wonder how Kaneki Ken is doing,” she said again in that same curious voice of hers, and I tensed.

What was she getting at, exactly? Bringing in Hina and then the half-bastard?

As if reading my thoughts, she turned to me with an terrifying smile, and it was only on my pride as one of the faction leaders of Aogiri that I didn’t flinch or shiver.

“You can go, you know. To get your precious Hina-chan back” she giggled, and I felt my heart suddenly pick up speed as I shifted nervously. What? “I’ll let you leave here, this time,” she swayed her legs.

I looked away. Was this another test of loyalty? Did they think i’d betray them after everything I’ve sacrificed? I practically run the Tree in terms of organization and internal affairs. I wouldn't.

Besides. It’s not like I have the power to break her out myself… not in Cochlea…

And that’s even if she’s still alive.

“Tell you what, Aya-cha,n” the King continued, laughter in her voice. “If you leave now, I won’t stop you. I’ll even make some excuse to Tatara to leave you be. If you decide not to come back ... well, you know the consequence of that,” she giggled, and I shivered at the thought.

The consequence was to disappear completely from the Tree’s sight, or be hunted down and killed instantly.

What is she getting at, exactly?

“The only thing I ask for in return is…” she paused for dramatic effect, and I felt a brow twitch. “That you give me updates on Ken-chan.” 

I blanched. “Haah?”

She pouted. “I’m basing my latest novel series on him!! It was a HUUUUGE hit!! I’m practically RICH right now!! But though I’ve already got everything up to him losing his memories ready to be published and the point up to getting his memories back almost completely written, I can’t just NOT get updates on my main character!!!” she exclaimed, her arms flailing.

I sweatdrop. “That’s why you’re asking me?”

She pouted. “Why not?” she smirked. “You’ve got a pretty good story too.”

I swallowed, keeping my nerves at bay at what she could possibly be implying. “So in other words, you want me to find him, and spy on him?”

She hummed again. “Not really. I mean, I know where he is. But yes on the spying.” 

“If you already know, then why can’t you do it yourself? Or send one of the goons?” I asked her, incredulous.

“Because I already did and they all got eaten.” she rolled her eyes, before a ridiculously pleased smile crossed her face. “Something’s happening to him, but I don’t know what. It’s killing me inside!!!” she exclaimed, jumping up. “Aaaah my tragic hero won’t you show me more???” she giggled fanatically.

I shifted. “So where do you want me to be? Where is he, anyway?”

She grinned at me, and the sudden ice in my veins told me this wasn’t going to be an easy job. I just knew it.

“That Coffee Shop… you know, the one your sister owns? I think it was called… :Re? What a weird name.”

……  
……  
……

Well shit.


	15. Kimi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliche: I have to apologize for the delay in updates. It's all my fault, tbh. I got sick, just started getting better ... So I've been a bit behind in everything. Hopefully we can get back into the swing of things now, though! And I hope you enjoy the new chapter. Thanks for all of your continued support! You guys keep us going.

From my seat by the window, casually sipping at a cup of coffee, I was the first one to spot our unexpected guest. He was trying his best remain in the shadows of the alley, but a certain restlessness wouldn’t allow him to stay still for long, constantly moving, constantly drawing my curious gaze. He seemed familiar somehow, but I wasn’t sure in what way. So I followed the most logical course of action: I went outside.

“Hello, would you like to come inside?”

The young man gave a start at my sudden appearance and I smiled to put him at ease, holding out my hands in surrender, coffee in one and essay in the other. “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you ...” I trailed off, beginning to realize why this stranger seemed so familiar even though I had never met him before. He looked almost like a younger, more masculine and angrier Touka. Huh. “You must be Ayato-kun. Are you not?”

I didn’t wait for an answer, slipping my essay under one arm and dragging him towards the shop before he could begin to protest. He wasn’t about to make a scene now that I had pulled him out into the light of day, so I managed to get the ghoul inside the sanctity of the shop before he turned on me.

“What the hell are you doing, human! How dare you -”

I waved a dismissive hand, resuming my seat and motioning for him to sit opposite me. “Yeah, yeah. Humans are horrible, even if they’re edible, yada yada ... this might come as a shock to you, but I’ve heard this speech a few times already. Can we skip it? I’ll buy you some coffee. Let’s call it even. Excuse me, Yomo-san!”

The young Touka look-a-like silently took a seat, wide-eyed and at a loss for what to say now that his melodramatic speech had been cut short. Good, maybe I could get him to answer a few questions before he tried again.

I placed the order like I promised, ignoring Yomo’s questioning glance at our new guest. No need to frighten the boy off with too many people prying into his motives. Though in Yomo’s case, he would just stare the kid into divulging his deepest secrets. I’d seen it happen before. Yomo had been about as bemused as everyone else when that one guy had spilled everything about a potential ghoul raid at the last location they had been in.

“So, Ayato-kun.” Where to begin, I wondered. “What brings you to our side of town?”

Ayato looked conflicted for a moment, as if debating whether he should be honest or not. When he reached a decision, he admitted, “I heard this human chick talking about a party or something. I ... came to offer my services.”

I raised my eyebrows, letting slip a small smirk. “Oh, we already have strippers, Ayato-kun.”

The kid started spluttering, his face turning red, his arms waving frantically. “No, no, no! I meant body guarding! Oh my god, why are humans so depraved!”

“Yes, like Ghouls are above such things.” I shook my head in disbelief. “It’s cute how naive you are. And it’s also cute if you think I believe for a second that was your only reason for stopping by. You seem quite at odds with yourself. So tell me.” I leaned forward and didn’t miss how his gaze dropped to my chest and back, his face turning even redder. “What are you really after Ayato-kun?”

“Humans are so -”

“My advice to you is to not finish that sentence,” someone intruded on our conversation, but I didn’t find it unwelcome. If anything, Kaneki would be able to get an answer out of the kid. Especially if the way the boy went from firetruck red to stark white meant anything.

“There you are, you bastard. I’m going to -” Then his gaze dropped down the length of Kaneki’s body, like he was checking him out (only that couldn’t have been the best way to describe it), and Ayato’s face did a funny little twitch thing. “Oh you have got to be kidding me.”

Kaneki placed a protective, almost self-conscious hand over his stomach. “I’m working on a diet plan,” Kaneki attempted to explain, “but it’s not bearing fruit yet.”

“It’s bearing _something_ all right. What the fuck, Eto didn’t mention -”

“Eto?” Kaneki’s tentative smile disappeared, his eyes narrowing. “So you’re here under orders, I presume? Please leave, before you get _hurt_. Again,” stressed Kaneki, and it sounded much like my own promise had.

“No.” Ayato clenched his teeth so hard I could hear them grinding from way over here. “I ... I really did come for another reason. It’s ... look, you bastards wouldn’t understand, but The Tree isn’t somewhere I want to be anymore. They gave up on her. They’re leaving her locked up! Can you believe some of the shit they’re willing to ignore to achieve they’re own objectives?!”

Kaneki didn’t seem fazed. “I think I can believe it. They’re the wrong crowd, Ayato-kun. You must be growing up, if you’ve realized that all on your own. That’s great. Nice progress.” He gave a slow clap, which only infuriated the younger man.

“Don’t mock me! I’m only here because I think you assholes can help me rescue Hinami!”

And so the heart of the matter was reached. Whoever this Hinami was, she must have been someone special.

“Ayato?”

The three of us paused and turned to the doorway, to the cafe’s boss. She only had eyes for one person, though. Her brother. She looked like she had just seen a ghost. I wish I had thought this through a bit better. Touka might like surprises, but this was too many, too soon, and this was pushing it for anyone.


	16. Ayato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! PT again here ^w^ I am sooo glad Cliche-chan is back!! *huggles*
> 
> Also, here's the next chap XDD Seems like we're about to enter an arc *w*

“Touka-chan” the half-bastard says, and I immediately freeze up.

Slowly, my teeth grit together so tight, I turned towards the door and-- voila.

There she is. My big sister gaping right there at the doorway, looking at me like she’d seen a ghost.

Well, considering our positions, she basically has.

She’s beautiful, I can’t help but think. I haven’t seen her this close in more than two years, only ever from afar, and she really grew up.

Haha, listen to me sounding like Dad.

“Baka aneki” I call out, finally, before looking away. I can’t meet anyone’s gaze like this.

I know for a fact I’m not welcome here. It’s the human woman’s fault for dragging me in against my will anyway so to hell with it.

I’m only here for Hinami. Forget my idiot older sister and whatever PMS she might have with me being here. If even one person’s willing to help me, and I know for a fact the Half-bastard cares for Hinami more than me, then I’ll take whatever I can get.

But I will never admit the way I jumped and froze when I felt arms wrap around me only for those same arms to toss me away not a second later.

“Ayato… You… why are you… what are you doing here?” my idiot sister demanded, her eyes burning as she took a battle stance.

I couldn’t help but smirk at the sudden change, and stood up casually.

“I was just passing through. Saw the sign and felt like a cup of coffee” I shrug as nonchalantly as I can, even though I feel so tense I just want to dash out of here this very second.

Her glare darkened, her Kakugan activating to show she wasn’t fooling around and my smirk dropped.

“Touka-chan, it’s alright” It was the half-bastard who spoke, suddenly by her side, an hand on her arm, and I suppressed the urge to run him through.

Don’t you touch my sister so casually!!

It only irked me more when she calmed down, even though her distrustful gaze didn’t leave.

_**“I’m sorry! It’s just that… that face… your angry face looks just like Onee-chan’s. It’s such a relief”** _

I sighed, deciding to just get things over with. Hinami, at least, wouldn’t want me to pick a fight at a time like this.

“I want to save Hinami” I told her seriously, keeping my eyes trained on hers so she knows I’m not kidding.

She seemed to deflate at this, and her distrustful gaze suddenly turned worried. “W-why? What happened to Hinami?” she asked.

Ah. So she hasn’t heard. I sent a glare at the half bastard, but he simply turned away.

“That’s…” hmm, at least he’s taking responsibility and actually telling her. I crossed my arms.

“Touka-chan, she’s in Cochlea… we… I… captured her… during the Auction raid”

“Yeah” I growled. “After she saved your life” he seemed to flinch at my tone, but being reminded of that time seriously piss me off.

That’s right. He was the one who took her. Who cares if he didn’t remember anything at the time. “She could be dead because of you” I snarl, and I would’ve grabbed him if I didn’t know he was still capable of breaking half the bones in my body.

He glares at me then, and I resist the urge to flinch back, my sphenoid bone throbbing. I force myself to face his gaze.

Except, again I was taken aback when it softened. “She’s not dead” he states.

“How can you be so sure?” I couldn’t help but challenge, feeling something lodge in my throat.

“She’s an important source of information, she's smart and cooperative. They wouldn’t kill her” he states, and I breathe a sigh of relief because I know he’s right.

“Cochlea…. How on earth are we gonna get her out??” Big sis gasps out, only processing this now looks like, and I try to ignore the urge to comfort her. It means nothing now.

Suddenly, all heads turn to me,even Yomo-san from the bar counter, and I scowled at them. “Don’t look at me. I didn’t lead that operation. Besides, all I know is that it took all our top operatives plus an inside man” I growled out.

“So you’re useless huh?” the idiot huffed, and I bristled at her. “The fuck was that?”

“Inside man?” Kaneki’s expression darkened, making my fibula hurt, but he simply shook his head. “Well… I can probably try something” he states, drawing both our attention back to him.

Right. Main priority; Hinami. “How?”

He smiled. “As an ex-Associate Special Class, I happen to have the access codes to Cochlea”

“Uh, yeah, hello? Need I remind you that you’ve gone rogue? Don’t you think theyd’ve changed it by now?” Touka points out, and I had to agree with her there. I clicked my tongue.

“The code doesn’t change. But they’ve probably erased me from the system already so we can’t use my biometrics” he explained. I scowled at him.

He sighs. “But for that, any Senior Investigator’s biometrics can work. And for that… well, hopefully my Quiddies would at least be kind enough to lend their pregnant Maman a hand?” he smiled, almost jokingly as he stroked his swollen stomach that still gives me the chills to look at.

Right. He’s pregnant. Eto’s gonna have a freaking field day when she finds out…

“What do you want me to do?” I offer instead.

Trusting him and that old squad of his that just might be hunting him down even now? Too risky.

But in the end… it’s the best plan we’ve got.

The half-bastard stares at me, a frankly scary glint in his eyes, but I stood my ground. “You’re Aogiri’s ‘Rabbit’ right?” he asked.

Suddenly, everything went silent, and I barely kept myself from fidgeting under everyone’s gazes. I scowled. “Yeah so?”

He smiled. “Then this simplifies things. You have quite a reputation. You can be our Scapegoat”

I clicked my tongue. “Done”


End file.
